7eleven
by alias chica-47
Summary: syd is hurt, Vaughn helps, fluff, post Phase one, kinda lotsa sv!


Ok this is like post- phase one but s/v never happens It is like pg-13 nothin that bad Im kinda gunne get some 24 mixed in, with the bomb and tourture and everything, youll see ENJOY..  
  
Sydney's eyes fluttered open, she looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember where she was, her eyes shifted to the left, to a dull cement wall, and to the right, and to the right, was a wall identical to the other, the ceiling very much similar to. Her eyes flooded with tears, her heart sunk, she knew where she was, she knew what had happened to her, SD-6 was gone, and Sloane had her, not only did Sloane capture her, but Sloane was free, the sick twisted bastard. She tried to move her shoulder, but she was strapped to the chair, she looked down at her knees, staring at the ripped black fabric, the knife mark, a not so fond reminder, of what would have been the best night of her life.  
  
She heard a doorknob turn and looked up to the steel door in the corner. The door opened and a very large man walked in holding a phone, placing the phone on the floor, he walked behind her and took out a key, roughly unlocking on of her hands from the chair. Thrusting her the phone, giving her a look of boredom, and unsatisfaction. Cautiously lifting it to her ear. Her elbow felt like it was on fire, she looked at it to find another cut, but she was pulled out of her stare by a distant voice, and once again lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello" she mustered, her voice was scratchy and her mouth was dry. "Syd, oh my god Syd, where are you?" Vaughn asked, his words were fast and desperate "Vaughn?" Hot tears were searing her eyes "Syd, oh god, Syd I am going to find you" Vaughn said "Ah, I do not think so Mr. Vaughn" Sloane Cut in "You sick bastard" Vaughn said "Yes, but unfortunately, I have Sydney and you have the codes to the nuclear bomb that is in Mr. Haliied's possession " Sloane said "Why is that important to you?" Vaughn asked "That is non of your interest, and I suggest that you get them to dock 49, locker 67 very soon Mr. Vaughn. Because the longer it takes you, the more pain Mrs. Bristow will endure and I should warn you, if it is not the real thing, she will suffer until I get the codes from her, and I will make sure you are present when that happens" "You son of a bitch" "Just do it, if you ever want to see Sydney ever again" Sloane said, the line went dead "I love you Syd" Vaughn said hanging his head, realizing she couldn't hear him. Sydney sat there staring at the phone, the guard had left, but she knew he would be back soon, sitting back as far as she could, she stared at the ceiling, wishing it would just fall down.  
  
Sydney sat in the chair, her breath was heavy and her eyes were brimming with tears, willing herself not to cry in front of him, she would never give him that pleasure. She stared down at her stomach, a huge gash marred one side, the other a thin burn scarring at least five inches of her side. A single tear ran down her face, hitting the floor, and dissolving into the dry concrete floor. "I am going to ask you again, Sydney" Sloane interrogated, placing his hand lightly on her face, looking straight in her eyes "You Son of a Bitch" She said turning her head, trying to shake off his hand  
  
"Mr. Kendall, why can't we give it to him, I am sure you do not want to lose an agent as good and Agent Bristow, please, just let us give it to him" Vaughn sat pleading with Kendall "Mr. Vaughn if Sloane gets those codes, we will lose a lot more then one agent, it is a NUCLEAR bomb" he said "Then we give him a fake copy" Vaughn said "He will know" Jack cut in "Then we at least have to send a team in" Vaughn repeated for the millionth time "Where, we do not know where the hell she is, Marshall is still working on it" Kendall fumed  
  
Sydney sat in the dark room alone. Her body drained of any ounce of energy, every part of her felt like it was on fire. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her, he didn't want any information from her, no codes, nothing why? And she heard the door open again, and her heart fell for the tenth time that day..  
  
"Mr. Sloane" A guard asked him gaining his attention "Yes?" "We have been torturing her for three days straight, they haven't given you the codes, and she would have talked by now" The guard said "I understand" Sloane said coldly walking away.  
  
Sydney heard the door open, every inch of her skin was covered in blood or burns, She fought the urge to start sobbing knowing what was coming next. She couldn't take it anymore, but she would rather die then let Sloane have what he wants. She tried to lift her head up, but she couldn't her neck was frozen in its position. But she heard a voice, one that gave her the strength to ignore the pain and lift her head up, a voice that had helped her survive. Opening her eyes and adjusting them to the light, she searched for the face that matched the voice. She saw the guard retreat out of the door and Vaughn run over to where she was strapped to the chair. "Sydney, oh my god" was all Vaughn could muster, he looked at the woman he loved, he looked at this broken person that was so strong, her life was one tragedy after another, but she managed to stay strong as possible. "Vaughn.. What are you hear?" Sydney asked, her voice unsteady and tired "Syd we are going to get out of hear" he said She looked at him and nodded as well as she could "Syd, what did they do to you?" He asked looking at the cuts and burns, he looked down at her knee, at the rip in the fabric and the now dried blood around the gash. "Syd, I am so sorry" "It.It isn't your.f.f." but her sentence drifted off into heavy breathing, she couldn't breath and her eyes started to close "Syd. Syd...You have to stay with me" he said "No..Vaughn.they are going to torture you.get out know.please" she said "I am not leaving unless you are with me" he kneeled down and let her rest her head on his shoulder, but it only lasted a few minute's because a Guard came in, walked over to Vaughn and handcuffed him, then walked over to Sydney and roughly undid her handcuffs, and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room, leaving Vaughn to stand there, helpless as he watched tem carry her away, then everything went black.  
  
Sydney sat in the corner of the smaller concrete room, trying to stay warm in the freezing cell. She tried not to think about what they were doing, she knew the CIA was tracking him, but she also knew that Sloane probably knew that to. She heard a door open again and a guard push Vaughn, who was only semi- conscious into the cell and close the door. Sydney got up as best she could and limped over to where Vaughn was laying on the floor. "Syd" Vaughn smiled at her face He had a few bruises on his face, but nothing that bad. "Syd they have the codes, we are going to get out soon" he said "You gave him the codes" she raised her voice as much as she could, getting angry, but her shook his head giving her a look that said he would explain once the were out. Sydney laid down next to Vaughn and rested her head on his shoulder, she concrete ground hard and cold underneath her. Vaughn laid there not moving hoping Sydney would be able to fall asleep, he knew it would be awhile until they could get out.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes, expecting to wake up once more to the concrete walls, the steely air and cold temperature. But she looked around her, and realized she was on a the cargo hold of a plane. "Vaughn" she called out, she couldn't move her neck, and she felt paralyzed, but her breathing was better "Sydney" she heard a voice, a familiar one but not Vaughns "Dad?" "Dad, where are we, where is Vaughn?" she asked "he will be here in a minute, are you comftorable?" he asked "Well I cant feel anything" she said "We gave you pain medication, it will make you feel numb" he said "What about the codes?" "Vaughn gave him the de-activation codes, and then we came in and extracted you" Jack explained "Why don't I remember?" she asked "You were asleep" he explained "You just had 121 stitched in thirteen places, you had 2 three degree burns, and you are going to need surgery to fix your knee cap" he explained "What about Vaughn?" she asked "He had a few bruises, nothing more then that" he calmed her "Can I see him please" she said as jack nodded his head and walked away, she was laying on some blankets, her head propped up on a pillow. She looked down at her arm, it was in a brace, she couldn't feel the bandages on her stomach and back but she could see then through her shirt. See looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled at Vaughn. Walking to her side, he sat down next to her. He was at a loss for words, he was so happy she was ok, he couldn't believe it. "Syd, when Sloane called, when you were missing, we really thought he had killed you" his voice was quiet and almost scared "Vaughn, I am right here" she said "Syd, If you had died, I do not know what I would have done" Vaughn said "Vaughn, I'm not dead, I am right here" she said placing her hand on top of his and lacing her fingers with his. Vaughn pulled back releasing his grip on her head, and put it on her shoulder, gently pulling him closer to him, until her head was resting on his shoulder. "Vaughn, you were what got me through that, the only thing" she said tears gliding down her face Vaughn turned his head toward her and cupped her face in his hands, leaning down he kissed her, all the love that he was never able to express, to tell anyone about, to do anything about it, that had built up inside of him, exploded, neither ever wanted it to end. Eventually Sydney pulled back a little placing her had back on his shoulder. "Sydney" "Hmmm" "Syd, I love you"  
  
Ok I thought this was a good way to end it, not end it end it but end this part, more soon!!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya like!!!!!  
  
Sydney looked up at Vaughn's blurred face, tears impairing her vision. "I love you too" She returned burying her face in his shirt "Thankyou" She said into his shirt "For what?" Vaughn said stroking her hair "Everything.Vaughn?" she questioned "Yes" "Could I have some water?" She asked cringing, knowing that he would have to get up but she hadn't had a drink in over two days.(is that possible?) "Yeah" he said lifting himself up and walking away, leaving Sydney wishing she had just kept her thirstyness to herself. She felt cold and alone immediately.  
  
Vaughn walked back to Sydney and sat down next to her, handing her the glass of water and allowing her to re-hydrate herself. Letting her settle down next to him, she drifted off to sleep soon. A few minutes later, Jack strode towards them. "Mr. Vaughn" Jack greeted him "Jack" Vaughn said he had gone against Jacks orders, trying to get out of the cell Sloane was holding them in, and Vaughn knew it was a huge hit to his ego that what Vaughn did saved his daughter. "We will be landing in a few hours, we will be transferred to the hospital, and Sydney will go back to her house, have 24 hour security, an agent watching her 24/7 helping her recover" Jack explained "Oh" Vaughn said trying to sound surprised, he already knew what was coming next "I want you to that agent" Jack said "But I swear to God you hurt her, I will personally make sure, you are 6 feet underground in less then two hours" Jack said coldly "Ok" Vaughn, said before jack started again "And she is probably in shock right now, she may have nightmares, relapses of what happened, it is normal" Jack finished turning around and walking away "Hmmm" Sydney said squeezing her eyes shut tightly "Shhh. go back to sleep" Vaughn encouraged her, rubbing circles lightly on her back until she drifted back off to sleep..  
  
Two and half hours later, the plane had landed and Sydney had been taken immediately to the nearest hospital, to get everything checked once more before returning home. After being given as clean of a bill of health as she could get, minus her small but many injuries, she was returned home. Laying I her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, Vaughn was replaced for a few hours by another agent, so he could go get some things from his apartment. Looking at the white uneven surface, she thought about how she was going to tell Francie, Will knew, but she wanted to tell Francie the truth, but didn't want to in fear of it hurting to much. She had made a vow long ago, not to lie to her friends as often as possible, she finally had the chance to come clean, and she wasn't sure she could do it. She really wished Vaughn would come back soon. She was so excited, he told her he loved her, not they either of them needed to tell each other, but hearing the three words made her realize it was actually real, that it wasn't coming from her imagination, that she wasn't confusing love with lust, that it was real, that he was hers.  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn asked knocking on her door "Vaughn? You don't need to knock you know, just come in" She told him and he walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed "So, how are you feeling, I must say, you beat my record for stitches" Vaughn said "Actually I think you beat most people" he teased "Hey" she pouted "So what do you think, TV?" he asked lifting his legs up and laying them in front of him in the bed, letting Sydney rest on him. "First, what do you think I should tell Francie, because I mean this isn't a major injury I can cover up, and I want to tell her the truth but I am worried it will hurt to much" she said "Syd, as much as I hate telling you this, I think you should wait on telling her, because we need her help, especially now, tell her you were abducted, and tortured for codes, you aren't exactly lying, you just aren't telling her what codes" Vaughn explained "Thanks" she responded leaning up and kissing Vaughn "I think I am going to give advice more often" Vaughn said smiling and leaning back in towards Sydney again, but he jerked back when he heard a door open and hit a wall, then hurried footsteps coming closer and closer. "Oh my God, Syd?" Francie said confused, flustered and excited at the same time, so much so that she didn't realize Vaughn was there at First "What the hell happened?" Francie asked Sydney looked at looked at Vaughn, who gave her an encouraging nod of the head. "Francie, this is going to be hard to hear. I was on a business trip, and I had some codes, they were worth a lot of money, I was abducted and tortured for the codes" She semi-lied to Francie Francie turned pale and her hand covered her gasping mouth. "But I will be ok, but there will be some security around the house for a while" she added hoping the shock would cause Francie not to ask any questions. Francie sat down at the foot of Sydney's bed and sat in silence for a minute or so, trying to absorb the information she had just been given. "So you are going to be ok?" Francie asked "Yeah, I will be stuck off my feet for a while, and I think my dad said something about my knee, but I will be ok eventually" Sydney answered truthfully, Francie looked up and it finally hit her that there was a guy next to Sydney. "Umm Syd?" Francie asked her line of vision directed at Vaughn "Oh, this is Vaugh.Michael.Michael Vaughn" She answered smiling, being able to tell someone else his name to be sitting next to him in front of someone made it even more real, and she loved it. "Nice to meet you" Francie said standing up and Walking over to Vaughn, shaking his hand. "I will leave you too alone" she said hugging Syd lightly 


End file.
